


Chasing Time

by SkyLights17



Category: Extra-ordinary You
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Best Friends, Bullying, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Hurt/Comfort, Non-Graphic Violence, Physical Abuse, Polyamory, Seriously I have so much fluff planned, So Much Fluff in Later Chapters!, Story within a Story, Suicide Attempt, Super Meta
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:22:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27341170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkyLights17/pseuds/SkyLights17
Summary: A shadow with no name, no voice, destined to be forgotten each day. That’s what he was.Who was he? Where was he from? Where was he going? What was his purpose?It all revolved around them, the only ones who remembered.Have you ever wanted to be the main character in a story? Have you ever wanted to experience being in the front?Try being the second male lead. It’s not easy. He was destined to fall in love with someone only to have his feelings rejected. He was destined to set aside his own happiness for a story. What about what his own feelings? Why couldn’t he be the one to fall in love?It all changed when he met them.Being in a storybook isn’t all it’s cracked up to be. Doing everything that’s written, no freedom, no choice, only alive to support the storyline. It’s a nightmare, one that never ends. At least..That’s what she thought.Then, she met them. She would protect them at all costs because the truth was, she’d never seen shadows so bright.A man who wants to be remembered, a girl that wants to live, and a man who just wants to be loved.What happens when those paths cross?Well, everything goes to hell. That’s what.
Relationships: Baek Kyung/Eun Dan Oh, Lee Do Hwa/Ha Ru/Original Female Character, Oh Nam Joo/Yeo Joo Da
Kudos: 4





	1. The Story’s Just Begun

**Some people want to disappear, to become one with the shadows, but shadows are not glamorous. They are cold, empty. Shadows are forgotten, unwanted.**

**A shadow with no name, no voice, destined to be forgotten each day. That’s what he was.**

**Who was he? Where did he come from? Where was he going? What was his purpose?  
**

**Have you ever wanted to be the main character in a story? Have you ever wanted to be the one to experience it?  
Try being the second male lead. It’s not easy. He was destined to fall in love with someone only to have his feelings rejected. He was destined to set aside his own happiness for a story. What about what his own feelings? Why couldn’t he be the one to fall in love?**

**Have you ever wondered what it would be like to be in a storybook? It’s not all it’s cracked up to be. Doing everything that’s written, no freedom, no choice, only alive to support the storyline. It’s a nightmare, one that never ends. At least..**

**That’s what she thought.**

**Then, she met them, a shadow with no name and the second male lead, destined to be overlooked by the woman he was supposed to love. She would protect them at all costs because the truth was, she’d never seen shadows so bright.**

**A shadow that wanted to be remembered, a girl that wanted to live, and a lead who just wanted to be loved.**

**But, what happens when these paths cross?**

**Well, everything goes to hell. That’s what.**

~ ****

_CRASH!_

The sound of books thumping against the ground.

That’s how it all started.

Gray concrete under a gray sky, and there she stood.

“I’m so sorry! I should’ve been paying attention!” She dropped to her knees, gathering the books, they’d dropped. She shoved her books into her bag and gathered his up into her arms. She clambered quickly to her feet, holding them out to him with her head bowed.

“I’m so sorry! I’ll be more careful from now on!”

He looked around. No one else was near them.

 _What? How can she see me?_

She raised her head, eyes shining with guilt. “I promise I’ll make it up to you, but I have to go right now. Please forgive me!”

She rushed off down the sidewalk while he stared after her. He almost wished he had a voice so he could call out to her, ask her how she saw him.

_It doesn’t matter. She won’t remember me tomorrow anyway._

He turned around when a glare caught his eyes. The headlights of passing cars reflecting in a pair of glasses lying haphazardly on the ground. He crouched down, watching the way they glistened as they caught the light. He stood up and turned away when something landed softly on his head. He plucked it out of his hair, staring at the stem of small blue flowers sitting in the palm of his hand.

_What are these?_

He glanced back down the street. He could just barely see her outline in the distance.

He shoved the flowers and the glasses into his pocket before heading back into the school. A shadow with no name, no voice, no home. That’s what he was, no more, no less. She’ll forget him just like everyone else.


	2. The Plan

He sat down on a bench in the school garden. He sighed, closing his eyes.

Another day, another forgotten memory. The life of a shadow truly was cruel.

He opened his eyes when something in the air seemed to change, a kind of pull that he couldn’t describe. His gaze drifted over the garden, drawn to a single spot. His eyes widened as a group of flowers bloomed right in front of him. They were the same flowers as the ones from yesterday.

Something touched his shoulder, and he jumped, his head snapping around to find the girl from yesterday standing behind him. She rounded the bench to stand beside him.

“Um, I’m sorry to bother you, but I was wondering if you’ve seen my glasses?”

He stared up at her, watching her quietly. Even if he wanted to, he couldn’t talk. He had no voice in this story.

She glanced away from him, twisting her fingers. “S-Sorry, I just thought you might know. I took them off because of the rain yesterday and put them in my pocket, but when I got home they weren’t there. I thought maybe since I ran into you by accident, you might have seen them.”

_Yesterday? How is that possible? No one ever remembers._

“A-Ah well, I guess I should keep looking. Thank you, and I’m sorry for bothering you.” She walked away, mentally kicking herself for being so stupid.

She walked quickly, desperate to get as far away from that cringe-worthy moment as possible. She was spun around before she could think, and she was suddenly staring into deep brown eyes. He didn’t say anything as he pulled something out of his pocket.

_My glasses? So he did have them._

He unfolded them and carefully slid them onto her face, his fingertips brushing her cheek as he pulled his hands away. She felt her heart skip in her chest. She knew her mouth was hanging open, but she didn’t think she could close it even if she tried.

_Is the writer being cruel or kind to me? This isn’t a predetermined scene. This is real._

She stared up at the man in front of her. His eyes were piercing, as if he could see through her soul.

“Thank you.” She murmured.

_Is this my life? To live solely to help the story progress?_

“Have you had lunch?”

He shook his head, earning a frown from her.

“You can’t talk, can you?”

He didn’t answer, and after a minute, she raised her eyes to his, a spark of determination lighting inside her.

_For once, I’m going to do what I want._

She grabbed his wrist and smiled sweetly. “I’ll just have to do the talking then.”

_For one moment, however long it may last, I want to live._

“Come on. Let’s go eat!”

~Meanwhile~

He impatiently tapped his fingers on the table, scanning the area for her.

“Sometimes, I wish that woman was better at being on time. We’ve known each other since middle school, and she’s never once been on time.” He grumbled petulantly. ”What does she mean by I’m in a storybook, anyway?!”

He still wants to believe that she’s crazy, but she’s not. This is really a storybook, a comic to be exact. She’d even shown him the comic. Everything he’d ever done was listed inside it, a bunch of scenes that controlled his life.

_~_

_“So what do we do? Is my only purpose to just be rejected?” He asked, staring at the ground dejectedly._

_“On the stage, yes, but here in the shadows, you can be whatever you want.”_

_“Yeah, I can do anything I want just for it to be erased in the next scene!” He cried, waving his hands with the words._

_She frowned, staring silently to the side. He scrubbed his hands over his face, hoping this was just some bad dream._

_She turned to him resolutely. “Then let’s change the story!” She held out her hand, a smile gracing her lips. “Together.”_

_~_

“She could’ve told me that in a better way though.” He mumbled, scowling to himself.

_~_

_”You don’t get it! The me out there isn’t real! I’m only me during the spaces that the writer didn’t write about!”_

_”Did you hit your head? Do you need to go to the hospital?”_

_“No! I’m telling you the truth! We’re in a storybook!”_

_“Come on, Madison. You’re being crazy.”_

_She scowled, taking a step back from him. She reeled her arm back and punched him. He stumbled back, his back hitting the wall behind him. He gripped his nose, feeling the blood leaking from it. “What the hell was that for?!”_

_“Just watch! In the next scene, it’ll be like it never even happened!” She stormed out of the room, the door swinging shut behind her._

_He chased after her, but when he got outside, she was gone. “Huh? Since when can she run that fast?”_

_He heard a snap, something like a page turning, and his feet started to move on their own._

What is this?

_He tried to stop, but his legs weren’t listening. He stopped in front of one of the classroom windows. Inside, he could see Yeo Joo Da, the most beautiful girl in the school, dancing by herself as she cleaned the classroom._

_“She’s so cute.” He sighed, smiling dreamily._

What are these words? Why can’t I say what I want?

_The atmosphere changed again, his body suddenly going slack. He could move again._

_“Just watch. In the next scene, it’ll be like it never even happened!” Madison’s words came back to him, and he raised a hand to his nose. When he pulled it back, there was no blood._

_“What the hell?”_

~

She said she would meet him here, so where on earth was she.

“Do Hwa!”

Speak of the devil.

He looked around, and when he found her, his eyes widened. She was dragging a man who looked just as surprised as he felt behind her. She stopped in front of him with a smile.

“Do Hwa, I found another one!”

“Huh?”

She lowered her voice slightly. “I think he’s self-aware too.”

Do Hwa stared at them, mouth hanging open. “There’s more like us?!”

She nodded excitedly.

“Who is he though? I don’t recognize him?”

Madison looked up at the man beside her. “I don’t think he has a name. I don’t think he can talk either. I searched the book when I got home yesterday, but I couldn’t find him anywhere. He’s Number 13 in our class, but his name isn’t even listed in the yearbook.”

“So what do we do now?” He asked, glancing between her and the nameless man at her side.

“The plan is the same. We live our lives and change the story, but first..” She grabbed Do Hwa’s wrist and pulled him out of his seat. “We eat!” She grinned excitedly, dragging them both along behind her. Do Hwa shared a look with the nameless man, an understanding passing between them. 

This would either work or go horribly wrong. 


	3. Save Me

Note for future reference: Haru is Korean for Day.

~

“What’s wrong?” Do Hwa recognized her voice before he even saw her. Madison took a seat beside him on the bench and he sighed tiredly.

“I bought a destiny stone to break with Joo Da, but Nam Joo saw it and told me to stay away from her.” He ran a hand through his hair. “I like her, but I don’t want to ruin my friendship with Nam Joo either.”

Madison nodded thoughtfully. After a minute, she smiled triumphantly. “I have an idea.”

He glanced at her, shoulders slumped forward in defeat. “What is it?”

She took the package containing the destiny stone from him and unwrapped it. “I’ll break it with you, and you can use it to wish for Joo Da.” She held it out to him with a sweet smile.

He felt his cheeks flush. “Um, Madison, do you know what destiny stones are for?” He asked.

She blinked, taken aback by the question.

“Huh? Oh, I heard you break them and use them for wishes.” She responded, confused as to why he was asking.

“Do you know the other meaning?”

_Yeah, the fact that they’re meant for crushes to show how much that person will like you. Wait..she doesn’t...?_

“There’s another meaning?”

_Of course she doesn’t! I was just being crazy._

He waved his hands frantically. “No-Nothing! It doesn’t matter!”

Her eyebrows drew together, concern filling her eyes. She opened her mouth, so he cut her off by reaching out and breaking the stone between them.

“Woah.” She raised her half up to her face. “It split perfectly in half.”

He held his half up to hers, surprised to find that she was right. Two perfect halves.

_So we’ll like each other exactly the same amount._

She grinned excitedly. “Now you can make your wish for Joo Da, and I can make my wish too!”

“What’s your wish?” He asked, trying to distract himself from the embarrassment he felt.

Her smile took on a mischievous edge. She held a finger to her lips and winked at him. “It’s a secret.”

“Do Hwa!”

They both turned at the sound of Joo Da’s voice and found her waving at them from a small distance away. Madison leaned closer to Do Hwa with a sly grin. “Go get her, lover boy.”

With that, she got up and waved at Joo Da before strolling in the direction of the beach.

~

The sun was beginning to set, and soon, the class would be setting out on a hike. Madison bought a white paint pen and headed down to the beach. She had one last thing to do before then. She climbed up the steps leading up the cliff, and when she reached the top, she smiled. A bunch of tiny stacks of stones littered the cliff.

_If you stack a destiny stone and it stays in place, your wish will come true._

Eun Dan Oh’s words came back to her, and she looked through the piles to find one that looked sturdy. She could only find one that was still small enough to not fall under the weight of her own stone. She sank down to her knees in front of it and wrote her wish on the smooth surface of her stone.   
  


_ I want to live _

She placed it carefully on the top of the stack, trying to balance it, but every time she let go, the stack toppled over. She lost track of how many times she stacked and re-stacked those stones, but at some point, she felt tears leaking from her eyes.

She stood up, her vision too blurry to keep trying. She turned away from the stack and found Number 13 standing behind her. She smiled bitterly. “There’s no point. It was stupid anyway. Wishes won’t change anything for me.” She stepped past him, and he turned to watch as she disappeared down the stairs back towards the beach.

“..Madison..” He murmured her name softly.

He crouched in front of the pile and picked up her stone, placing it gingerly on top of the stack. He held it gently, balancing it carefully, and when he let go, this time, it stayed in place.

~

The classes met up in a large picnic area beside the hiking trails. Each trail led to a different place in the forest. They would be traveling in pairs of two, so she waited patiently as each of her classmates drew a number.

She saw Do Hwa and Joo Da open their envelopes, and she saw them frown when their numbers weren’t the same. Nam Joo appeared and dragged Joo Da off, and she sighed softly, moving forward to pat Do Hwa on the back. She didn’t say anything. Even if she wanted to, she had no idea what to say, so she stood there quietly, trying her best to provide some kind of comfort. He gave her a small smile in return.

“Have you drawn your number yet?”

She shook her head and reached into the bucket beside them. She opened the envelope and pulled out a small card with the number sixteen on it.

“Looks like you’re going with me.”

She smiled, happy with who she ended up with. “Which trail are we taking?”

He pointed to the trail a bit farther away from the others. “How about that one?”

“Sure! Let’s go.”

~

As it turns out, taking a clumsy, scatterbrained woman on a bumpy hike at night wasn’t the best idea because one minute, they were side by side, and the next, she was nowhere to be found.

He called her name, looking around frantically.

“Do Hwa?”

“Dan Oh? Where’s Baek Kyung?”

Dan Oh looked at him sadly. “He left me.”

Do Hwa pinched the bridge of his nose.

 _Of course he did._

“Where’s Madison?” Dan Oh asked, and his panic immediately resurfaced.

“Please help me find her!”

She nodded quickly, and they immediately started searching.  
  


~A Little While Later~

“Can I ask you a question?”

Do Hwa nodded, and she stared ahead.

“How did you know that you really liked Joo Da, even outside the stage?”

“Are you worried you don’t like Baek Kyung?”

She sighed softly. “Yeah. I just don’t know where my role stops and my own feelings start..”

“Why don’t you try giving yourself some space. If you feel better being away from him, then you’ll know you don’t like him.

She nodded thoughtfully. “I’ll give it a try.” She smiled warmly at him. “Thanks.”

“No problem.”

They walked in silence for a few yards before Dan Oh spoke again.

“Do you think she’s okay?”

He looked down at the ground, his chest tightening. “..I really hope so..”

~Meanwhile~

Madison wandered quietly through the forest, trying to keep herself calm.

_It’s okay. I’m just a little lost, that’s all. If I keep looking, I’m sure I can find the path again._

She heard a scream in the distance and tripped over a tree root when she whipped around. She landed harshly on the forest floor, groaning loudly as she rolled onto her back.

“Today just keeps getting better..” She grumbled, sarcasm practically dripping from the words.

She pushed herself up into a sitting position, nearly screaming when she found someone standing in front of her. She scrambled backwards, fear gripping her insides. She finally managed to grab her flashlight and pointed at the person, ready to throw it if need be, but the face she was met with was one she knew.

“It’s okay. It’s just me.”

He sat down beside her, seemingly unbothered by the way she was gaping at him.

“You can talk? Wait, if you can talk why did you never answer me?!”

“I only learned I could speak today.”

“Wow, so you have a voice now!” Her excitement was cut short when she shuddered. She smiled sheepishly at his curious stare. “It’s cold out tonight.” She explained, curling her arms around herself. She glanced back at him to find him starting to pull his shirt over his head.

“Wh-What are you doing?!” She frantically slapped her hands over her eyes.

“Dan Oh said I’m supposed to take something off when a woman is cold.” He responded, clearly confused by her reaction.

“That doesn’t mean take your shirt off!” She could feel her entire face turning red. She peeked between her fingers, lowering her hands when she saw that he’d put his shirt back down.

They sat in silence for a few minutes before she felt something large and warm fall over her shoulders. This time, he had taken off just his jacket and slid it around her. She smiled softly, tugging it around her.

He got up quietly and held out his hand to her. She took it, and he pulled her up, tugging her along. “Come on.”

She followed him curiously, not noticing the sign they passed that said ‘Restricted Area’.

The hill they were walking down was steep, and he kept a tight hold on her hand on the way down. When they reached the bottom, her eyes went wide as saucers.

“Woah..” She breathed, gaping at the waterfall in front of them. Fireflies fluttered above them, a sea of lights in the night, and she stared up at them in complete awe. She had no words to describe how beautiful this place was. She moved to the edge of the water, crouching down to touch it. The little ripples were almost hypnotizing.

“This place is incredible!” She got up too fast, falling onto her back when she slipped. She just grinned, too amazed by this place to care. He chuckled softly, holding out his hand to her. She took it, but when he tried to pull her up, his foot slid out from under him, and his body pitched backwards, landing heavily beside her. She snorted loudly, and he grinned, laughter flowing from their lips.

When they had calmed down, they laid there in peaceful silence, surrounded by the gentle sounds of nature.

“I thought today was the worst day ever, but you..changed it. Instead of sadness and fear, you and Do Hwa became my day.” She turned onto her side, watching him quietly. The moonlight slid across his skin, making him look almost ethereal.

Suddenly, he turned his head, their eyes meeting under a sea of fireflies.

“Can I call you Ha Ru?”

~

When they arrived back at the courtyard, she was suddenly swept off the ground in a bone-crushing hug.

“Thank god you’re okay!” Do Hwa backed up, holding her shoulders firmly. “Don’t just disappear next time! Stay right by my side!”

His eyes met Ha Ru’s and he visibly relaxed. “Good, you’re the one that found her.”

“His name is Ha Ru now.”

Do Hwa gaped at her. “Wait, you named him?!”

She nodded happily, looking proud of herself. “Isn’t it a nice name? I’m usually not very good with names, so I think I did a good job!”

“Ha Ru..” Ha Ru repeated his new name, finding it strangely pleasant to have one.

“He can talk?! Since when?!”

Madison scratched her cheek awkwardly. “I don’t actually know. He said he doesn’t really know when it happened.”

“Whoa, that’s awesome. It’s good to have something to call you now.” Do Hwa patted him on the back with a smile.

“Alright everyone, get to your rooms!”

“I think that’s our cue to get to bed.” Madison giggled softly.

She took their hands in hers, a sincerely grateful kind of happiness in her eyes. “Thank you both for making my day.”

Do Hwa smiled sheepishly, feeling embarrassed under her earnest stare, and Ha Ru offered her a smile of his own.

She gave their hands one last squeeze before letting go. “See you tomorrow.” She waved goodbye and headed to the elevator.

~

Madison walked down to the beach. This was it. She’d already read the comic. She knew what was coming. Today is the day she would die.

No matter how hard she had tried, it was only wishful thinking. It was time to face the fact that she couldn’t change this.

She heard the snap of a page turning and watched sadly as the scene began to unfold.

Baek Kyung walked up to Dan Oh. She could see Do Hwa standing in the distance, and she had never wanted so badly to cry. She could remember the day they met back in middle school.

~

_She sped down the hallway towards her classroom. Of course she would oversleep on the first day. She stopped in front of the classroom door, braced herself, and pushed it open, stepping nervously into the room._

_Every head turned to her, and she fought the urge to run back out. She bowed her head. “I’m sorry I’m late.”_

_The teacher took pity on her. “I’ll only give you a warning since today is the first day, but please be on time from now on. Take your seat.”_

_She thanked her gratefully and looked around the room. A boy slapped his notebook on the desk beside him as she passed, glaring at her. A girl moved her backpack into the empty desk behind her. Some people just looked at her in disdain, and she ducked her head, keeping her eyes on the floor. She heard people snickering, some pointing at her as they laughed. She was on the verge of crying out of embarrassment when someone tugged on her shirt. She glanced at the raven haired boy that the hand belonged to. He offered her a sympathetic smile. “Sit here.” He motioned to the desk beside him. It was beside the window, and the only person near it was him. She nodded and scurried to sit down._

_By the time class was over, she’d finally calmed down, but she still jumped when someone touched her shoulder._

_“I’m Do Hwa.” The boy told her, holding out his hand with a smile. She returned his smile shyly, shaking his hand as she told him her name. “I’m Madison.”_

~

The thought of never seeing him again actually hurt.

“Is this what you want?” Baek Kyung looked at the destiny stone in Dan Oh’s hand. She nodded and held it out to him excitedly. He sighed exasperatedly and broke off a piece of the stone.

“Your side is bigger!” She smiled widely.

Baek Kyung looked down at the stone in his hand, and glared at her coldly as he chucked it far into the ocean.

“Wh-What? Wh-Why would you?”

He didn’t answer, just turned and walked away. Dan Oh ran towards the water but a hand clamped around her wrist.

“Wait here. I’ll get it.” Madison told her gently. She nodded, unable to stop the tears from sliding down her cheeks. Madison handed Dan Oh her glasses and gave her one last sympathetic smile before running out towards the shoreline. She kicked off her shoes and waded into the water. She ducked her head under the water, looking around for the stone. There were so many rocks. If she wanted to find it, she had to go deeper. She surfaced, taking a deep breath before diving completely under. She swam down, hooking her foot under the edge of a large rock to keep herself from floating back up. She bent forward and began sifting through the rocks. She pushed some out of the way, fighting a grin when the flat, broken stone came into view. She grabbed it, curling her fingers tightly around it. The last thing she wanted was to drop it. She pushed her feet up, but only one rose. She glanced down at her feet. When she was moving the rocks, a large stone had fallen over, pinning her foot between it and the rock her foot was hooked under. She pulled, fighting a wince when it dug painfully into her ankle. Her heart rate spiked, and she frantically pulled at the stone. It was huge and heavy, and the more she pushed, the tighter it seemed to squeeze. She pushed hard, unable to fight the cry when a jagged edge sliced her palm. Water filled her mouth, and she pushed against the rock frantically. She couldn’t breath. Her vision began to blur, everything going fuzzy. She kept pushing, but the force behind each shove was growing weaker and weaker. She gave one last shove with all her might, and the rock finally caved a bit. She wrenched her foot out, pain searing through it like liquid fire. She tried to move her arms, but she couldn’t.

So this was how she would die, stuck at the bottom of the ocean, alone, with no one to help her. Would she even be remembered? Would anybody care?

She blinked, trying to fight the blackness creeping at the edge of her vision. Her eyes slipped shut.

_Someone please..save me.._

An arm clamped around her waist, a chest pressing against her own. She gripped onto the person with the last of her strength. She felt a pull drawing her up, and finally, her head broke the surface. She gagged, coughing up water as someone held her tightly. She finally forced her eyes open, blinking away the water.

“Are you okay?!”

She tilted her head back, staring blearily into the person’s eyes.

“Do..Do Hwa?” Her voice was ragged and low as she continued to suck in breath after breath.

He pushed her wet hair away from her face. “You’re okay. I’m right here.” He soothed, pulling her gently in the direction of the shore. “Come on. Let’s go.”

She nodded weakly, and did her best to help paddle back to shore. Even when her feet could finally touch the bottom, he didn’t let go of her, and she was thankful for it because she had barely made it onto the shore when her knees buckled.

“Whoa!” Do Hwa’s grip tightened, just barely managing to catch her in time. He pulled her back up and slid his arms under her legs, lifting her easily off the ground. She stared at him, suddenly feeling very embarrassed by the number of eyes on them.

“Are you okay?!” Dan Oh was gripping her hand before she could even blink.

“Yeah, I think I’m okay. My foot just got stuck an-“

“Holy shit, what happened to your foot?!” Dan Oh covered her mouth, eyes wide in horror as she examined the long gash across the side of her ankle. Blood steadily seeped from it, splashing onto the ground below, staining the white rocks red.

She didn’t give her time to answer before she started pushing Do Hwa towards the hotel.

“Each room has a first aid kit under the bathroom sink! Now go!”

“Wait!” Madison held out the other piece of Dan Oh’s destiny stone. “I promised, didn’t I?” She smiled at Dan Oh’s dumbstruck expression.

Dan Oh took the stone, holding it against her chest. Tears were gathering in her eyes as she stared at her friends. “Thank you, both of you. Thank you so much!” She smiled, tears rolling down her cheeks. She’d never felt so touched by someone’s kindness. No matter how this story ended, she was so grateful for her friends.

She shook herself and waved her hands at them. “Go on before I cry even more!”

Do Hwa smiled warmly at her before turning towards the direction of the hotel, and Dan Oh heard Madison’s soft laugh drifting in the wind.

~

Do Hwa carried her swiftly towards the hotel.

“You don’t have to run. I’m not dying.”

“You’re hurt!” He responded incredulously.

“I’ve had worse injuries than this, and you know it.”

Do Hwa stopped in the middle of the sidewalk, causing her to turn her head to him. He was staring at her, his eyes burning into hers. “Those were different. I wasn’t there to protect you, but I’m here now. This time, I promise to take care of you.”

She opened her mouth, but no words came out. She didn’t know what to say to that.

For a long moment, they just looked at each other, a silent conversation passing between them.

“Thank you.” She murmured, moving to rest her head against his shoulder.

Do Hwa smiled fondly, heading towards the building again. He did walk slower this time; though he still kept a good pace.

“Do you have your room key with you?”

She paused, smiling sheepishly. “Um, actually, Joo Da has it.”

“Huh?” He shot her a look, eyebrows raised in surprise. “Why does she have it?”

“She couldn’t find hers this morning, so I gave her mine. I thought it would be fine since I wasn’t planning to be back this early anyway.”

He frowned, staring ahead as he thought.

“I can call her?”

He shook his head. “We don’t have time to wait for her to get here. I’ll just take you to my room.”

She felt her heart skip strangely at the thought of being in his room. She found herself half-hoping the rest of A3 would be there and half-hoping they wouldn’t.

When they got into the hotel a staff member rushed towards them holding out a towel. The woman very gently wrapped it around Madison’s ankle, careful not to pull it too tight.

“Do you need me to call an ambulance?”

“No!” Madison responded quickly. “We’ll just use a first aid kit. It’s really not as bad as it looks.”

The woman didn’t look convinced; but nonetheless, she let them past. Do Hwa stepped into the elevator, thankful that it was empty.

“What floor is your room on?” She asked.

“Four.”

She pushed the button for the fourth floor and up they went. The closer they got to his room, the more inexplicably nervous she felt.

Do Hwa stopped in front of one of the doors. “I’ve got to let go of you for a minute, so hold on tight, okay?”

She wrapped her other arm around his neck, holding onto him tighter. He moved his arm away from her waist, and she instinctively clung to him. He dug his key card out of his pocket and slid it into the scanner. He slid it back into his pocket and opened the door when he heard the click of it unlocking before returning his arm to her waist. She loosened her grip on him but didn’t let go, instead letting her arms hang loosely around his shoulders. He carried her inside and nudged the door shut with his foot.

When he saw Baek Kyung, he would give him a piece of his mind. He needed to get his attitude in check because it nearly got someone killed today.

He sat her down on the couch. “Wait here.” He retreated into the bathroom, rifling through the cabinet under the sink. He returned to her side with the first aid kit, a bowl of water, and a rag. He unwrapped the towel around her foot, leaving it under her foot to keep blood off the couch. The management would not be happy if he got blood on their white couch. He dipped the rag into the water and started wiping the blood off her foot. He knew there was a lot of blood, but the water was completely red by the time he was done. He disinfected the wound, frowning apologetically when she winced.

“Sorry, just stay still for a little longer.”

He dug out a roll of gauze and slid his hand under her calf, pulling her foot into his lap, allowing him to wrap the gauze around it easily. He tucked the end of the gauze in and leaned back, examining his work.

She ran her fingers over the bandage and smiled sweetly at him. “Thank you, Do Hwa.” She said, eyes shining with sincerity.

He coughed awkwardly, turning away from her. “Yo-You’re welcome.”


End file.
